My Unit Vacation
by Tori Renee Carreido Vargas
Summary: What happens when my family goes on vacation for the summer; & leave me at home with 300 & a computer? well. Friends come over, Units are purchased, & I almost lose my virginity on countless occasions! now, hear my stories with Lacey, Sam & Ashley! (Units were originally thought up by the talented Miss Lollidictator, now 0ptimuspenguin) Rated T for cussing & Teenage... stuff. yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the day (S.O.T.D): _'Guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back! Tell a friend!'  
_Me: Yup I'm back bitches! with my amazing DJ man, Thailand!  
Thai: Hey!  
Me: he'll play the song of the day! & why am I rhyming with excellent timing? THAILAND!  
Thai: Oops! I had on the rhyme simulator! *turns it off*  
Me: thank you! now, let's get this over with! Italy, do the disclaimer!  
Ita: doesn't own Hetalia, the songs mentioned, or the Hetalia Units idea. she also doesn't own any mainstream businesses mentioned. Grazie for reading! ve~ Can I have pasta now?  
Me: *hands the pasta* Damn straight boy!**

* * *

I woke up on the first morning of Summer break to the sound of 'F**kin Perfect' by P!nk, I smiled & turned off my clock radio's alarm, hopping out of bed & slipping on a green Hetalia tee-shirt with the red Japanese Hetalia sign on it, & a pair of black skinny jeans, before trotting down stairs... only to be greeted by my parents & siblings packing up suit cases. "Uh... what's with the bags?" My mom turned to me "We're going on vacation Tori, & since we couldn't afford for all five to go, we're gunna test how responsible you are by leaving you here to watch the house & Gracie!" Alexis piped in "Pretty much; we're ditchin yah for the summer." Way to state it in such a cruel way Lex, typical her. "Uh okay, but what if I need help? or get lonely?" "You can invite friends over to stay!-" My dad cut in almost immediately "-But no boys!" "& you can go to the Richards if you need any help!" I thought for a minute, as if it was a choice for me. "Alright, when will you be back?" "About mid August." "We're going to Paris!" Orion shouted dumbly "Cool, can you bring back souvineers?" "Well ofcourse honey!" My mom hugged me "Well we've better go catch our flight!" My dad & brother hugged me next, before said brother pushed my sister into me to make her hug me sloppily. I only caught her & helped her to her feet. They left & I sighed, making myself some toaster waffles.

After breakfast, I got ready for my day & invited Lacey, Sam & Ashley to stay with me for the summer, their parents obliged & they came over. We talked for a while before I had to check my Email -my mom said she would email me when they got to the airport- only to be met with an ad. curious, I clicked on it. I saw an image of chibi Romano & Spain, & in bright red letters, it said; 'Order your Hetalia units today! first 5 are free! details are inside!' well I thought it sounded awesome! so, I clicked it & filled out my information, before being brought to some sort of survey. 'Question 1: what age do you want your Unit; Chibi, Teen, or adult?' I thought for a minute & clicked chibi, chibi's are fun! my friends had joined me at the computer right now & were fan-girling over the thought of a chibi nation in my house. 'Question two: What gender do you want your Unit; Girl, or boy?' I picked boy, because There aren't many girls. 'Question 3: what unit(s) do you want?' I clicked Italy. 'Thank you for purchasing a Hetalia unit, your unit shall arrive in 1-3 business days!' the screen exited itself & went to my Email automatically. None from my mom.

3 hours later, Ashley & I were making lunch while the other two were watching TV when the doorbell rang, I went to answer it & was met with a delivery man with 2 live size crates behind him "Hello, are you Tori Jeffers?" "Uh, yes I am, who are you?" "I'm Jason, I have your Hetalia unit here. just sign these forms & I'll give it to you the manual." I filled it out & he wheeled in the crates, afterwards handing me a thick manual. "Have a nice day" he said, before walking back to his truck & driving away. I ran into the living-room to see Lacey, Sam & Ashley staring at the boxes containing the chibis. I looked at the manual & gasped. 'H.U.C's guide for chibis' I was so excited! I turned to the page for activating them:

**For activating ChibiRomano, do one of the following:**

**1) play audio of SPAIN speaking, he will wake up & shout about stupid Spaniards.  
2) (only works for girls) speak Italian, he will wake up & start hitting on you, you will find it adorable & want to hug him tightly.  
3) Set a tomato near the box, he will burst out in order to receive the tomato.  
4) do France's creepy laugh, He will wake up & shout out for SPAIN unit.**

I decided to do #2, so I said in the most Italian accent I could muster "Ciao! com stai!" He came out of the box & latched to my leg "Ciao Bella, lo sonto Romano, come ti chami?" "Tori!" he smiled up at me (a rare occurrence) & I scooped him up & hugged him "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I giggled. Ashley ran into the kitchen & came back with a tomato, handing it to the chibi boy. he smiled again & took a bite of the tomato, swallowing before saying "Surrounded by beautiful women that give me tomatoes! Did I die & go to heaven?" I handed him to Lacey & read on to how to wake up Italy:

**For activating ChibItalia, do one of the following:**

**1) make pasta, he will eat the pasta.  
2) Repeat #2 for Romano, similar affects will apply.  
3) threaten him with a moustache, he will wake up & start crying.  
4) repeat #4 for Romano, similar affects will apply.  
**

Since I didn't want another flirty Italian, I went with the pasta. I ran into the kitchen & came back with a bowl of Spaghetti. I set it in front of the box & Italy came out a while later, starting to nom on said pasta. I smiled before realizing; I just bought two Italy children. I shrugged it off & picked up Italy "Ciao, lo sonto Tori" he smiled his usual goofy smile & hugged me. "I am your new caregiver!" Italy looked up at me "What happened to Austria, & Hungary &... Holy Rome?" shit! this was Italy before HRE died! "Uhm, they couldnt afford you any more, so they sold you to me!" is such a fucking good liar. "Spain bastard too?" Romano chimed in from behind me "Yeah, he was really upset about having to lose you, but it was for the best, & who knows, maybe I can have them visit one day!" the two boys finished their food & sat on the couch (some how unfazed by the new technology of TVs & stuff!). "Can I call you big sister?" Romano asked. "Uh sure, you can call all 4 of us big sister if you like!" Sam smirked, Lacey looked about to faint from happiness & Ashley smiled excitedly. "Okay!" Italy called. I smiled at them & asked Sam to watch them, before going online back to the hetalia unit order page, or 'H.U. ' to order an adult. "Who to order? Hm... how about... AHAH!" I clicked on the Icon that said Germany & sent in the order. 3 more free ones left before I had to go to my allowance & the $300 my mom & dad left for food (really, they're pretty awesome parents!).

pretty soon, it was 9:00 & the chibis started to get tired. so I carried them up to my little brother's room & set them in the bed, after putting them in some of the PJ's that came with them in the box. Me & the girls were about to head that way before the doorbell rang again. I let Lacey answer it this time & she came back a bit later with the clipboard that was used to get the Italies, Germany was here.

I filled it out & let her return it to Jason. I heard the sound of not one, but 2 boxes. "Did it come with Prussia too?" She came up & Sam suggested we leave them asleep until morning. we went with that Idea & fell asleep in my room.

* * *

I woke up 2 hours later to the bedroom door opening, & Romano tiptoeing in "Uh, Roma, you alright buddy?" He shot up & looked at me "Uh I just uh-" "-nightmare?" he blushed "Y- yeah, but dont tell anyone dammit I've got a reputation to keep up!" I smiled at him & let him up in my bed -the other girls were on the floor in sleeping bags- to sleep. he curled up in a ball at my side & fell asleep instantly. I tried not to squee at his kawaiiness & fell asleep myself.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sound of 'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects playing from my alarm. the girls & Roma woke up & I turned it off, only to hear humming from downstairs. "Huh?" I picked up Romano & carried him downstairs, Lacey & Ashley in suit (Sam was lazy so she went back to sleep after I turned the radio off) to see a brunette chibi boy cooking in the kitchen. "Italy? why are you up?" he turned around to me "Making breakfast! ve~" he smiled & went back to cooking. I set Romano on the kitchen counter & turned around to the boxes in the kitchen. "Crap... Lacey where's the manual?" She handed it to me & I read instructions on how to wake the Germans up. I turned to Germany's:

**For activating Germany, do one of the following;**

**1) make sausage  
2) have your ITALY unit captured by someone, he will not rest until ITALY unit is safe (WARNING: In this time, keep away from ALLIES units, he will kill them)  
3) make a mess, he will start to clean it up while grumbling about idiots.  
4) Have a PRUSSIA unit annoy him in the box, he will burst out & yell at him.**

Prussia's still asleep, I dont have sausage & I dont want him angry about ChibItalia captured, I dont even know if ChibItalia applies to that situation, so I used #3. I handed Ashley a potted plant & she hit me over the head with it. I fell to the ground wincing in pain. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK ASHLEY?!" I dint think it'll work if it was used in pain though. but, he came out of the box. he saw me on the ground &, must of thought I was Italy due to my short hair, 'cause he got a cold glare on Ashley. she paled "...oh shit... Uh.. I Uh..." Lacey cut in "IT ISNT ITALY IT'S TORI ITALY'S IN THE KITCHEN AS A CHIBI WITH HIS CHIBI BROTHER DONT KILL ME & ASHLEY & ASHLEY GET HER SOME MEDICAL STUFF!" Lacey was nearly crying by now. Ashley ran into the bathroom & Germany into the kitchen. she came back with the first aid kit & fixed my head up. when it was done I walked into the kitchen to see Germany staring at the chibi Italies. "Uh... vhy are they kids?" I pulled him out of the room "They came that way..." "Oh I get it, you ordered Chibis" "How do you...?" "The adults know about us being units, but the teenagers & Chibis dont." "Oh! okay! well, I've gotta go wake up Prussia now, so..." he nodded & I walked into the livingroom to wake up the afformentioned albino.

**For activating Prussia, do one of the following;**

**1) Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you.  
2) Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down.  
3) Play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are AUSTRIA unit, and will try to ninja-jump you.  
4) (Works for mostly girls) speak any German. he will come out & attempt to seize your vital regions. hope to god that you have a GERMANY unit to calm his horniness down, & also hope that said Germany doesn't also get aroused if you speak German well enough.  
**  
I have no beer, No Gilbird unit & No piano... shit. well, here goes nothing; "Lacey, haben wir kein Bier übrig?" wow I did pretty good! Prussia shot out & pinned me to the ground; to stare at me in the eyes, seeing I was a mere teenager. "Um... hallo, I'm Tori..." I was so fucking scared for my life... & virginity.

Sam's P.O.V (Thought it was only my P.O.V didn't yah?)

I came down stairs after I heard a thumping sound, to see a strange Albino pinning Tori to the ground. I didn't like it one bit. I pushed him off & started punching him repeatedly in the face, 7 punches later I realized it was Prussia. "Uh... wow... uh..." we said unisonly.

* * *

**A/N: I like this story so far! what will Germany think when he finds out Prussia nearly raped a child? Will Prussia apologize for harming said teen? WHAT ARE LACEY, ASHLEY & THE CHIBIS DOING? Find out next time on 'My Unit Vacation'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**S.O.T.D: _'Pretty pretty please, dont you ever ever feel, like you're less than, FUCKING perfect!'_  
Me: Thanks Thai, I needed that song today... *gloom cloud*  
Thai: What's wrong?  
Me: nothin... *chibi gloom cloud*  
Thai: *lifts my chibi form onto his lap* come on, tell uncle Thailand.  
Me: It's just, lately I've been feeling a big depression wave over me, like a rain cloud that never goes away, I feel like I'm useless & my siblings & cousins aren't helping that case...  
Thai: Well, you're the best writer in your family, & drawer too!  
Me: thanks Thai, & it's called Artist, not drawer.  
Thai: & grammar person too!  
Me: Estonia, do the disclaimer.  
Est: Ms. Tori doesn't own Hetalia, any mentioned songs, or any mainstream businesses used in this fic.**

* * *

Lacey's P.O.V

I walked into the living room to see 2 things; 1, Tori was on the ground shocked out of her life & 2, Sam was pinning Prussia down. "Sam whatcha doin why are you pinning Prussia down is Tori okay is she gonna faint do I need to call Germany?" she looked up at me & got off of Prussia "Well, He was about to go all paedophilia on Tori, so I got him off & punched him repeatedly, she isn't going to faint, & yes, please call Germany" Prussia shot up "NO! Don't call West! He'll KILL ME for this shit!" I rolled my eyes & shouted "GERMANY! PRUSSIA WAS ABOUT TO RAPE A TEENAGER!"

That got him in. he shot right on in & glared at Prussia "Is anyone hurt? did he get the teen's clothes off?" I looked at Tori "Uhm... nope, clothes still there. but she does look about to faint from creeped-out-ness." I responded. he looked at Tori then back at Prussia "Was it her?" he pointed to Tori "Yeah. Sam said she came down & saw him pinning her to the floor." he sighed & helped her up, she was a bit shaken still so she stumbled a bit after getting to her feet. Sam helped her to the couch & brought in ChibItalia to calm her down. it worked. she held the child & her shakiness slowly went away as she played with his little fingers.

Meanwhile, Germany glared at Prussia some more still pissed about him nearly raping, not only a teenager, but their owner as well. said Prussian shrunk down under his glare & said meekly "Sorry, they woke me up in German, how was I supposed to know it was a teenager? though, she is fairly attractive." that earned him a large smack to the side of the head. I laughed & joined Tori on the couch to play with her & ChibItalia.

Ashley's P.O.V

Me & ChibiRomano were having a blast cooking in the kitchen! well, I at least knew I was. he was smiling a bit, but probably because I was a girl cooking Pizza, any Romano's dream. Since I knew Tori didn't eat Pizza, I made some garlic bread & pasta as well, she said she liked that with garlic butter on it (strangely, she has a fondness of Garlic). I was about to put the Pizza in the oven when the door bell rang.

curious, I walked to the door to see that Jason guy again, he had 3 crates with him "Um, we didn't order anything else." He shrugged "this was an order from an... Alexis Jeffers? is that her sister or something?" oh yeah! Alexis said she forgot to get Tori a gift so she ordered some Hetalia things online! "Alright, I'll sign off on them, I'm staying here for the summer anyways!" he handed me the clipboard & pen & I signed my name on the lines required. then, I handed it back to him & he brought in the boxes. then, left. I looked at the labels on the boxes & inwardly squealed. Spain, France & Chibi Canada units! dang, her sister knew her quite well! I walked into the living room & told Tori about the boxes, before going back to making lunch with my fav chibi!

Tori's P.O.V

Alexis got me a gift? weird. so, I walked into the main hallway & my eyes quite considerably widened at the gifts Alexis got me; 3 hetalia units! wow! I had the best sister ever! (but dont tell her, if you do, I'll sick Mexico on you!) I ran to the boxes & saw the countries. My eyes widened even more. Spain, France & Chibi Canada! in my house! I called Lacey over & she handed me the manual. I wanted Canada up first, so I turned to that page;

**To activate your ChibiCanada unit, do one of the following;**

**1) imitate FRANCE, he will break out & hug your legs in belief that you are FRANCE. but will be saddened when realizing that you indeed, aren't FRANCE.  
2) Set a bottle of maple syrup near the box (preferably Canadian), he will get out by any means necessary to get to said syrup.  
3) have CHIBIMERICA unit wake him up. Canada will be pleased by him.  
4) Play/sing any Canadian or French song, he will silently hum to it. when it ends he will politely ask to be let out. (WARNING: French song can also trigger awake near by FRANCE units & said FRANCE unit will be put into Lovey dovey mode)**

Kay, so I wont do 4. I dont have Chibimerica (sadly) & I dont want him heart broken. so I went into the kitchen & came back with a bottle of pure Canadian maple syrup (what, I like it authentic). Setting it near the box & backing away a bit. he started crying in the box & begged for release. since I, being the easily moed out teenager I am, immediately obliged & opened the crate. he came out & hugged my legs "Merci manquer! Qui êtes-vous?" I giggled at the irony of that statement "I'm Tori, your daddy in the other crate. he'll be out in a minute, can you speak in English for me?" "Y- yes. I'm Canada!" he smiled adorably. I picked him up & carried him into the living-room so he could mingle. Lacey immediately took him from me & hugged him tightly, squealing in delight "OMG OMG OMG IT'S CHIBI CANADA YOUR SISTER IS THE BEST SISTER EVER EEEEEEEP!" I laughed & walked back to the other 2 crates. I flipped to France's page & read:

**To activate your France unit, do one of the following;**

**1) cook French or English food. the first one he will react positively, the second one he will sneer about 'Black sheep of Europe'.  
2) Have a PRUSSIA or SPAIN unit wake him up.  
3) Have Chibi-Canada cry. he will burst out in Big Brother mode. (WARNING: We are not responsible if you are physically harmed by France in big brother mode)  
4) play a French song, he will wake up in Lovey Dovey mode.**

1 3 & 4 were out of the question, so I went with 2. I got Prussia I asked him to wake him up. at first he refused but when I said I'd forgive him for attacking me if he did he agreed. I left him in the room with the crates, having read that he could also wake up Spain in the process (score!). I went into the kitchen & saw Ashley & Romano cooking. they looked so happy cooking together! so, not wanting to be a killjoy, I left them to their cooking & went to watch TV with Lacey & the other Chibis. Spongebob was on & Italy was very interested in the yellow cube blowing butterfly shaped bubbles. I laughed at his awed expression when he blew an elephant bubble.

1 Episode of Spongebob later, France, Spain & Prussia came into the living-room. When France saw the chibis his expression brightened significantly. he ran to sit between me (I had chibItalia in my lap) & Lacey (she had ChibiCanada in hers) & took Canada from her. she pouted. "Aw! I wanted Canada!" "no! he's Mon petite Mathieu!" "Guys guys guys! Lacey, do you want ChibItalia?" "Yeah sure but, what about you? dont you want a chibi too? & what about Sam?" I thought for a minute "I'll just get more!" "Alright!" I smiled & went upstairs to my laptop. I had 3 free orders left, better make it count!

I got to the website & went to 'Chibi orders' to get some chibis. I saw a wheel thingy that said 'Random orders'. I clicked the ones off that I already had so I didn't get doubles & clicked to order a few random ones. 'Your order will arrive in 1 hour, have a nice day~' Then the screen closed again & went to my desktop photo of a bunny eating peanut-butter. I got up & went back downstairs to see the B.T.T, Lacey & the chibis watching 'I Carly'. I walked into the kitchen & saw Ashley & Romano were done with lunch. the two were covered in flour & trying (failing, mind you) to clean their-selves off. "Hey guys! guess what?" They turned to me, Lovino's blush on the rise. "What?" "Spain's here!" The look on Romano's face was priceless. not good, but upset "W- what? why is he here?! I dont want that bastard here!" I face-palmed "Well I cant get rid of him, he's gunna stay here." Romano looked sad & my heart broke at his saddened expression. I scooped him up (flour covered face & all) & hugged him tightly "Don't be sad Romano! I'm sorry! I dont want you upset & surely not with Spain!"

"H- he gave me up! he gave me away!" Romano was crying now. he buried his face into my chest. I wanted to cry with him, but I kept strong. I rubbed soothing circles into his back "I- I want to live with you & Miss Ashley & Miss Lacey & Miss Sam! I dont wanna live with him again! I dont wanna leave dammit!" "You wont leave Hun, he's just gunna stay here with us. there's gunna be alot of people living here with us, alright?" he looked up at me, his flour covered face slightly cleaner from having it buried into my chest & little tear streaks cleaned away lines down his face "P- promise I wont leave?" I smiled at him "I promise." he smiled weakly & hugged me.

Ashley's P.O.V

I watched the little scene in front of me & wanted to sob. Romano was so cute! wait, did she say we had a Spain here now? I walked into the living-room &, sure enough, there was Spain, playing with ChibItalia. I froze. Spain, was in the living-room, five feet away from me, playing with a chibi, real as ever. "Uh... hi." he immediately turned to me. "Hola! I'm Spain! who're you?" "Ashley, I'm gunna be living here with you & the others." "Alright!" he smiled his epic Spanish smile.

I realized that Germany wasn't here. curious, I walked upstairs & saw Germany sulking "Uh... Germany, are you alright?" his head snapped towards me, a shocked look on his face "Uh yeah, I'm alright." I didn't believe it for a second "Tell me what's wrong Doitsu-" that'd surely get him "- I wanna know." he sighed "It's just, awkward, seeing my closest ally as a child, it's very weird..." Wow, that is awkward. what would it be like to see Tori as a chibi. yeah, she would be kawaii beyond comprehension but still, awkward nonetheless. "I understand, it'd be very weird to see Tori or Sam or Lacey as a little kid again, sure, they'd be the cutest things I'd ever seen but still, it'd be weird 'cause I wouldn't know their kid selves." he nodded. "But, I'd eventually get used to it, who knows, maybe you knew him in the past but just didn't know it?" I smiled & walked off, leaving him dumbfounded.

Sam's P.O.V

I was This close to falling asleep on the couch when, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door & opened it, to see Jason there again, with 2 chibi sized boxes "Uh... hi. Why are you here?" "I have an order for Tori Jeffers again, she ordered 2 randomized chibis." "I'll sign off for it & inform her of this." he handed it to me & I signed, before he wheeled in the boxes & left. I looked at the labels. 'ChibiHon & ChibiMerica' I went into the kitchen to see her cleaning Romano off, his face had flour on it & he looked like he was crying earlier. I shrugged it off & Told her "Your boxes are here!" before going upstairs to get my nap on.

Tori's P.O.V

When I finished cleaning Roma off, I set him in the living-room with Spain & his brother & went to open the boxes. Lacey handed me the manual & I read the labels. My eyes widened in delight as I read; 'ChibiHon & ChibiMerica'. I flipped to the page for ChibiMerica & read;

**To activate your ChibiMerica unit, do one of the following;**

**1) have ChibiCanada wake him up.  
2) have ENGLAND unit wake him up.  
3) set a hamburger next to the box  
4) yell 'America! England made scones!' he will come out upset or ask to be let out. he will be frowning until you tell him that there is, indeed, no Scones on the premises.**

I had no England or hamburgers. & I didn't want him upset, so, I went with #1. I went into the living-room & grabbed Canada (much to France's complaint) & set him next to America's box.

3rd person P.O.V

the chibi shouted "Big brother! the Spanish are taking me away!" America shot out & glomped his brother. "Where is he? I'll kill him!" Canada pointed into the living-room where Spain was. wow, way to rat someone out Mattie. he stormed into the living-room & started hitting Spain's leg "DON'T. HURT. MY. BROTHER!" He said between hits. Spain just looked down to him kawaiied out. America's hits didn't hurt at all but, he humoured him by saying "Alright alright you win! I wont take him just, don't hurt me!" America looked satisfied & went back to his baby brother, dragging him into the living-room back to Spain. he looked up at him & said "Apologize!" while pointing to Canada. Spain looked down at him & said "Sorry." What a great actor.

Tori's P.O.V

I went over to Japan's box & read how to wake him up;

**To activate your ChibiHon unit, do one of the following;**

**1) Say 'Aru' at the end of a sentence, he will assume you are China & ask to be let out  
2) cook Japanese food, he will ask to be let out to eat the food  
3) say 'Da Zee' at the end of a sentence, he will assume you are Korea & ask to be let out  
4) knock on the box, he will wake up but not say anything. wait until he asks to be let out before doing so.**

So, I dont know how to make Japanese food, so 2 was out. should I do 1,3 or 4? I thought for a minute & did the one he'd react the most positively to "Japan! where are you aru~?" wow! I sounded just like China! A minute later I heard the quietest most adorable voice; "May I be let out please?" I nodded (though he couldn't see it) & opened the crate. he walked out & looked around "Where's Onii-san?" "Well uh... he ain't here. You're staying with me for a little while..." he looked up at me & tilted his head to the side "Are you Miss Malaysia?" I froze "...huh? who's Malaysia?" he shook his head "never mind. who are you?" I smiled & shrugged the Malaysia mention off before answering "Tori, but if you want, you can call me Ane." "Alright, Tori Ane." I inwardly squealed. 'He called me Big sister!' I thought happily. I smiled at him calmly & lead him to the living-room to meet the others.

A while after they met, Japan, Italy, America & Canada became really good friends, but Romano felt left out. so, I decided to look up a chibi that'd get along well with him...

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAND DONE! Wow that was nearly 3,000 words! that was insanity! I hope you like it!  
Chibi Italy & Romano: *were bribed with pasta & tomatoes* REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _'Aiaiai I'm your little butterfly, green, black & blue make the colors in the sky! aiaiai I'm your little butterfly, green, black & blue make the colors in the sky!'_  
Me: And that is the most non-hetalia Japanese song I know! GERMANY! Disclaimer!  
Germany: insane-assylum-13 does not own hetalia.  
Me: thankies!**

* * *

_Tori's P.O.V!_**  
**

Hm... who to order for Roma? I checked the site & saw a 'Testing OC' app. I clicked on it & saw a list of countries that weren't from hetalia! I clicked Sicily ('cause that's an Italian Island) & it asked what age. I clicked chibi & it showed me a relation list, sure enough, she got along great with Roma! she idolised him for Pete's sake! so, I clicked it & saw, it actually gave me 3 extra free trials! score! so I closed the computer when my stomach growled (I'm always hungry!). I went into the kitchen & grabbed a piece of that garlic bread. (it was delicious FYI!). I ate it & went into the living room with the others when, the cutest sight graced my eyes. they were all asleep! France was holding Canada & America (who's Iggy brows was absent), Spain was holding Romano, Germany held Italy protectively ('daw! I took a pic of that!), Ashley held chibiHon & Lacey held a pillow. I took a huge picture of them all. then, I went into my bed room & changed into a red bikini, went into the back yard & hopped into the pool.

~Lacey's P.O.V!

I woke up & turned on my smart phone, going to the site Tori was on when she ordered chibis. I knew she liked Switzerland, so I ordered him as a teenager with my free trial (different emails = different trials). she was gunna love me! wait... where is Tori? I shrugged & took Canada away from France, going to sleep again.

I woke up some time later to the door bell ringing. I walked to the door & saw Jason again, he had 2 crates with him. "sign here" I signed it & he brought them it. I read Switzerland's page first:

**For waking up teen Switzerland, do one of the following:**

**1. say Austria's in trouble, he will sigh & get out to save him.  
2. take out cheese, he will ask for it.  
3. shoot a gun, or play a recording of someone shooting a gun.  
**

I went to the sound app on my phone, playing a recording of a machine gun. he got out of the box & looked around "...Where am I?" he was so adorable as a teenager! "can you go look for my friend? she has brown hair, blue eyes, & is very short!" I asked. he nodded & went out to the back yard.

then I read the second box, it said... Sicily? is that a new country? I shrugged and read the manual:

**For waking up chibi Sicily, do one o the following:**

**1. speak in a French accent/ have FRANCE unit speak, she will cry & beg for her older brother Romano (for safety reasons, I suggest you give her to him)  
2. Cuss in Italian, she will assume you're Romano & get excited, but then get sad when she finds out that you are, indeed, not Romano.  
3. knock gently on the box, she will wake up calmly & ask to be let out.  
**

So, she's Romano's baby sister huh? CUTE! I went into the living room & woke up France, asking him to speak in the other room. he did so & I heard crying a minute later "Waah! fratello Roma! è l'uomo francese raccapricciante cercando di portarmi via! (it's the creepy french man trying to take me away!)" Daw! she sounded so cute! chibiMono ran in & kicked the France to the ground, then, broke the box & hugged his sister (I took like, 20 pics). then I realized, that child, Sicily, looks just like Roma! big blue-green eyes, curly brown hair, she also had Roma's curl! she was very tiny & frail, her hair went to her shoulders & was Roma's shade. almost like... a Fem Romano... AWESOME!

**TO BE CONTINUED! Will Switzerland find Tori? What will the others think of Sicily? Will France be permanently injured? Will Tori's mom ever Email her? When will the others wake up? WHY am I asking YOU these questions?! **

**~~Also, take notice that OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! THE OC BUTTON HAS ARRIVED! *Does le happy dance* Grazie! Danke! Gracias! Arigatō! Tak! Xièxiè! spasibo! THANK YOU ! 3 **


End file.
